On Monday, Emily and Luis decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Ishaan to time them with a stopwatch. Emily sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 33.7 seconds. When it was Luis's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 22.95 seconds. How much faster was Luis than Emily in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Luis was than Emily, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Emily's time - Luis's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Luis was 10.75 seconds faster than Emily.